A Demon's Love
by Amethyst54
Summary: It has been 10 years since she first began following him. Now Rin is 18. What new changes will occur for Rin and Sesshomaru? Will certain feelings change? RinSess story.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy! Note: The character's thoughts are in italics!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!!!

**A Demon's Love**

**Chapter 1: Demons and Flowers**

Rin was running as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know what it was that was chasing her. All she remembered was Jaken telling her to run so he could fight off the demon.

It had been a normal day when two demons came upon them. The larger one went directly after Sesshomaru, while the other one came after her and Jaken.

Rin could feel herself running out of breath. Her legs were getting very tired, and she was afraid of getting too far away from Sesshomaru. She started to slow down until she finally stopped unable to continue on anymore.

Suddenly the demon jumped down in front of her. It was a large lizard-like demon with green scaly skin and large fangs. Rin slowly backed away. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out.

The demon lunged forward. Rin closed her eyes waiting for his attack, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru standing over her. The lizard demon was dead beside her. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk away.

"Come, Rin."

"Yes, my lord!" Rin got to her feet and happily followed him. As she followed Sesshomaru, her mind began to wander. She remembered the first day she saw her wonderful lord.

FLASHBACK:

Rin was walking through the woods. She always felt more comfortable in the woods than in the village, mostly because everyone in the village seemed to ignore her. She never understood why she had survived when her whole family had died. She felt alone and abandoned.

The sun began to set around her. It would be dark soon. She started to head back towards the village when she came across a clearing. There was a man lying on the ground. However, before she could do anything, he sat up and growled at her.

His eyes were red, and his fangs were showing. She gasped and clung to a tree. _He is a demon. _For some reason though, she knew he didn't want to hurt her. He was just badly injured and was protecting himself. After all, she had snuck up on him.

He wore a very elegant kimono. _Could he possibly be a noble of some kind?_ She knew she had to try to help him. Before she knew what was happening, her determination had forced her to her village…

END FLASHBACK

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking when they came across a field of wildflowers. Rin turned towards Sesshomaru with anticipation.

"We'll rest here for a while."

Rin ran out into the field. It was amazing how content she felt. She danced around the assortments of colors and feeling their softness as she swept her hands over the petals.

Jaken sat down with his arms crossed and a sour look on his face as he watched Rin in the field. _This is ridiculous! Why is Lord Sesshomaru so set on fulfilling Rin's pathetic human needs? _

Sesshomaru was sitting on a rock not too far away from the others. He couldn't help but look at Rin. It had been ten years since she began following him. She was now eighteen years old. She was no longer a child but a young woman.

_How did time pass by so quickly? How could I miss all these new changes?_ Her childish body was replaced with new curves. She no longer wore her hair the way she did when she was younger, but instead usually wore it down, flowing down her back.

Her face had changed too with new angles to flatter her big brown eyes. It was truly amazing how time could cause so many changes. He couldn't even remember when these changes took place.

He supposed it was when he noticed her old kimono was growing smaller and smaller. He also thought about his bad experiences with these new changes, such as when Rin asked him very embarrassing questions.

He would never forget the day when Rin first became a woman. He would have rather fight an entire army of demons weaponless than to deal with all the confusion that Rin had to go through while Jaken was trying to explain why she was bleeding and the whole "monthly cycle". Sesshomaru had to be extra protective of her during that time because the scent of her blood attracted many demons.

Sesshomaru always wondered why Rin still followed him now. Now that she was a woman, he didn't know what he should do with her. He knew that girls her age were already married and started to have babies. _Perhaps Rin wishes to leave me and join a village. _

There were days when he considered taking her to a village and leaving her there. He knew that she was physically attractive to other male humans. She could easily find a mate and have a family of her own.

For some reason, Sesshomaru could never send her away. The idea of another man touching Rin made him seethe with anger.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru was instantly brought back from his thoughts by Rin's soft voice. She was walking towards him in her red kimono with pink flowers tracing along the curves of her body. He inhales her scent: wildflowers and fresh rain.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"What is it Rin?" He noticed that she was holding a large bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"My lord, which flower is the prettiest?"

Sesshomaru felt his heart skip a beat. He turned his head away from her sweet, innocent one. "Why don't you ask Jaken?"

"Because I want to know which one you like best."

Jaken was watching intently. _Why does he put up with all this nonsense?_

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru reluctantly turned his head, not wishing to upset her. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes that somehow seemed to force him to do things against his will.

He looked at the bouquet of flowers. There were many different colors, but there was one flower that caught his attention: a lonely white one. He pointed towards it. Rin's face lit up as she smiled at him and put the white flower in her hair.

"Thank you, my lord!" She danced back out into the meadow.

"Come, we should continue." Sesshomaru got up and began walking away. Rin grabbed A-un's reins and followed.

"Come on, Master Jaken, or you'll be left behind!" However, Jaken was frozen stiff with shock over what just happened. Finally, he came to senses and ran after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The second chapter is coming soon. Please leave some reviews so I know what you think. Thanks again!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Finals seemed to take first priority. Anyways, I want to thank all of you who read the first chapter and especially those that left reviews. Thanks a lot for reading and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the Manga!

**A Demon's Love**

**Chapter 2: Dangerous Encounters**

Sesshomaru and his companions were walking, continuing their search for Naraku. It was a clear day with only a few clouds in the sky. Rin was sitting on A-un humming a song, as Jaken was walking alongside A-un. Sesshomaru was ahead of them leading the way.

Unknown to them, four figures were above them hiding in the trees. They didn't move, but kept their eyes on the strange group traveling below them.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped causing Jaken to run right into his legs. He could smell the strangers above them. He knew they had been there for a while, but he wasn't sure of their intentions. He glanced up into the trees. Jaken looked up as well to see what it was that Sesshomaru was staring at.

Suddenly all the men jumped down in front of them. Rin gasped as she saw them. All four men appeared human, but were in fact demons. They all had similar armor. _They are probably brothers or some kind of relation._ They all had black hair and looked alike.

One of the men had very long hair held up in a high ponytail. Another man was bald. The other two had shorter hair-one's was in a ponytail and the other had a thick headband. The one with the long ponytail stepped forward. _He must be the leader_, Rin thought.

The leader first looked at Sesshomaru, but his gaze shifted towards Rin. He sniffed the air. _So she is human. That's very strange, _he thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is an honor to meet you face to face. However, seeing you in the company of a human has certainly come as a surprise to me. However, may be so bold to ask what that divine beauty's name is?" He said never taking his eyes off of Rin.

Sesshomaru tensed up, his eyes narrowing. _What does he want, and why is he looking at Rin that way. _

"Why does the great Lord Sesshomaru have a human companion? I've always heard that you despised humans. I don't smell your scent on her, so she's not your mate. However, I don't blame you for taking in a human, especially if one was a gorgeous as this woman."

_I can't believe that Sesshomaru hasn't claimed her yet. How can he manage to keep his hands off of her? However, she is pure, so he hasn't touched her yet. This is going to be quite a lot of fun._

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru. If she is of no use to you, I think of plenty of things to do with and," he chuckles out loud, "to her." The other three men laughed as well. Rin was feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't like these men at all. The leader gave Rin another smirk.

Sesshomaru was getting very angry now, and these men were hitting his last nerve. No one insults Rin, especially in front of him. Just imagining these men touching a single hair on her head made his blood boil in his veins.

"Leave now and get out of our way." Sesshomaru commanded.

"That's right you filthy animals! You don't want to make Lord Sesshomaru angry!"

"Jaken, silence!" Jaken cowered at his master's voice. _I can't believe that Lord Sesshomaru hasn't torn these demons to pieces yet. Perhaps he doesn't wish to do it in front of Rin. _

However, none of the demons moved from their spot. Instead each began to pull out their weapons. "Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," the leader said, "but I am afraid we haven't properly introduced ourselves." Each one pulled out their weapon and said their name:

The one with the headband pulled out two long daggers. "Tengoku."

The bald man pulled out a machete. "Tensubu."

The man with the short ponytail drew out a large pole with a sickle. "Tobasu."

"And I'm Taromaru." The leader pulled out a long sword with a split down the middle.

Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin. "Rin, get back."

"Yes, my lord." Rin pulled on A-un's reins as they backed away.

"Oh, how sweet. You don't want _Rin_ to get hurt." A sly grin came to Taromaru's lips as he said her name.

"Step aside if you value your lives." Sesshomaru glared at Taromaru.

"We are not leaving. This is our forest, and I'm afraid you are trespassing on our land." Taromaru and the others spread out into their battle stances.

However, Sesshomaru moved quickly. Instead of waiting for them to attack him all at once, he ran straight towards Tobasu. Tobasu threw his weapon at Sesshomaru but missed.

_Damn! He is too fast!_ Before he could even react, Sesshomaru had dug Tokijin into Tobasu's heart. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin, and Tobasu fell to his knees. Sesshomaru then cut off Tobasu's head with his claws. He then turned and faced the others.

Taromaru was very angry. "We'll take our leave for now!" The remaining three all jumped back into the trees. Sesshomaru stood staring into the shadows of the treetops.

"My lord, will you go after them?" Jaken asked.

"They are not my concern, but if we cross paths again, I will not hesitate to kill them."

Rin slowly rode over towards Sesshomaru and Jaken. _I didn't like that Taromaru one bit. I didn't like the way he spoke to me._ Rin was still shaky over what had just happened.

Jaken taking in her expression tried to somewhat comfort her. "Don't worry so much, Rin." He turned his gaze towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was still staring at the treetops making sure that the demons were truly gone. He was still very angry about the crude comments Taromaru made about Rin. _Wait, why do I care about her feelings? It doesn't matter. No one insults Rin, my ward. I will not hesitate to kill him if we meet again._ Sesshomaru could not forget the look on Rin's face when he made those awful comments about her.

"Come, we must keep moving." They all continued in the direction towards Naraku.

The three remaining brothers were moving quickly across the treetops. They saw a small clearing and jumped down.

"I can't believe how fast that damned Sesshomaru moved!" Tengoku said.

"Yeah, one minute Tobasu was standing there, and the next his head was rolling across the ground!" Tensubu bowed his head. They both turned and looked towards Taromaru. "What should we do, brother?"

Taromaru was deep in thought over the loss of their brother. His mind also was focused on Rin and all the things that he wanted to do to her. "We clearly underestimated Sesshomaru. We won't make that mistake again!"

"Please forgive me for interrupting. I couldn't help but overhear." A tall man with piercing red eyes and long black hair stepped out from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Taromaru asked.

"My name is Naraku," the man said with a grin. "It would seem that we each have a problem with Sesshomaru. He has just destroyed one of your brothers, and he is a hindrance to me and my plans."

"So what do you want with us?"

"I have a proposition for you. I will lend each of you a fragment of the Shikon Jewel giving you the power to get revenge on Sesshomaru."

"What is it you want in return?"

"Just the satisfaction of Sesshomaru's death, and the return of the jewel shards of course."

"Alight. We'll do it." Naraku then gave each of them a shard to put into their necks.

"Well, I will take my leave. Pleasure doing business with you." He then disappeared in the purple smoke of his miasma. _This will keep Sesshomaru from interfering with my plans._ He gave a chuckle and was gone.

"So what do we do now?" Tengoku asked.

"We go kill Sesshomaru of course. Stay away from the girl. She is mine. You can do what you like with the others." With that they jumped into the trees heading towards Sesshomaru.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Please review!!


End file.
